Lycanthropy: A halloween fic
by Bolt the Wolf
Summary: My first halloween fic! Please READ AND REVIEW! it is about werewolves which i will refer to as lycans or lycanthropy the technical term for werewolf for variation.
1. Happy hallows eve!

"**PLACES EVERYONE!" this is gonna be my first holiday fic so I hope it will be good. I got the idea suddenly and It wouldn't go away so I figure I might as well and it might be good no? Read and review!**

Aaaahhh Halloween. The time where its ok to dress up and you can be whatever you feel like, the time when u get free candy and get to gorge yourself on it. For some, it is a time of superstition and perhaps even fear. For Bolt the Wolf, it is both.

Bolt was excited for Halloween. He was going to die his fur black and paint his armor to match. Maybe pull a few pranks and get some candy. "_This concludes our monster movie-a-thon. All you kids watching out there have a safe and happy Halloween!_" Bolt clicked off the TV. It was the day before Halloween and he had been watching the marathon of both old and new scary movies. Most weren't very scary to him but a few had some chills. " I especially liked the one about the werewolves." He said to his friends who had come over to watch as well, figuring that it would be scarier in dark woods than in a street lamp lit city.

"Don't worry, lycanthropy (werewolfness) doesn't run in my family's veins. Or so I think muhahahahahha!" Bolt said in a scary tone.

"Im pretty sure im not a vampire, but I've been wrong before!" Rouge said with a smile.

"All those story's about vampires and werewolves are just that, STORIES" Tails said.

"Leave it to a scientist to put down millions of years of superstition." Sonic said. "After all that time and all those stories someone had to have been on to something."

"I suppose, but it was probably just an overreaction to a wild dog or a bat." Tails told them.

"Who really cares?" Shadow, silent up until now, said.

"There might actually be those mean creatures out there?" Cream, who had been in another room watching less scary films with Blaze, said looking frightened.

"Oh there's no need to worry Cream, Even if there was I would protect you." Tails said. Then realizing what just came out he looked down and blushed. After talking a bit more everyone started to go home to get some rest for tomorrows trick-or-treating. After everyone departed Bolt and Ren looked at each other, then the mess and said in unison

"Ill do it tomorrow." They then headed off to there respective bedrooms. While Ren fell asleep almost instantly Bolt was having some insomnia. He walked to the kitchen groggily to get a glass of water. He wasn't watching where he was going and tripped on something. He hit the floor hard and started to fall asleep, watching the almost full moon through an open window.

**OK so I know this chapter was really short but im saving more for the next one. Review please, it means a lot!**


	2. A new Friend?

**You guessed it! Chapter two! Oh and Tyvm to shadowwroxmysox for reviewing!**

Bolt was having a nightmare. It involved werewolves, vampires, and people screaming. So much screaming. When he thought he couldn't take it anymore he woke up. He was lying on the kitchen floor. Looking up at the clock he saw that it read 6:30 and that the sun was just barely up. He then noticed Ren staring down at him with a concerned look on her face. Pulling himself up he muttered "Man that was some kinda nightmare."

"What?" Ren asked.

"Oh nothing, nevermind." Looking around the room he saw that it looked even worse than he remembered. "Either that Party was bigger than I thought or something happened while I was asleep."

"That's what has me worried to, it could be Halloween pranksters but how did they get past alarms and you." She said looking thoughtful.

"I no its weird, im normally a pretty light sleeper. Oh well ill clean up since I shoulda woke up anyway." Bolt told her. He then began picked up the wrappers and shredded papers. Taking out a vacuum he sucked up the last remaining party leftovers. As he went over to unplug the cord he noticed scratch marks above the outlet. Taking a piece of wood from the gashes he stuck it in his pockets. After he finished he got into the elevator room, moved the picture, and stuck his hand on the scanner. After it read his print it started going down. Upon reaching the bottom he walked over to the hi-tech looking computer Tails had given to him and opened the scanner. Putting the wood piece on it he put the setting on DNA and started it up. After several slow minutes of analyzing it finally brought up one 90% match, him and underneath it there was one symptom lycanthropy.

"_Wait, that's impossible! I couldn't possibly be a werewolf! It must be a glitch in the system. Yeah that's it a glitch! But… supposing there are more supernatural forces at work here I better not be out under the full moon tonight._" Satisfied that it was a glitch and with the precautions he was going to take he resolved not to tell anyone he knew. After all they might either just laugh at him or take it more seriously and chain him up or something outrageous like that. "_Maybe somebody in town will know about this. There are usually a few creepy people who know about this kind of thing._" He thought. Walking back to the elevator he pressed the button and headed back up. He noticed that Ren had left a note saying she had gone shopping with Amy and would meet up with him at Sonic's house where they would start Trick-or-Treating. After he finished reading the note he walked outside and to the path that lead into town.

After he had reached the city he started looking for anyplace or anyone he thought might know about his problem. As he turned a corner he didn't watch where he was going and BAM, he bumped into someone. The person was a female black Tasmanian devil; she wore a black dress that was similar to Amy's, white fingerless gloves, big boots that looked like they were a cross between combat boots and rock star boots, a purple headband, and rings on her wrists. She had black hair and her bangs covered her left eye. The bangs had purple highlights at the tips. She had purple eyes, and the tips of her ears and tail were white. Her right ear was pierced. "Shesh watch where you're going clutz!" She said angrily.

"Maybe you should!" Bolt said back.

"Ha! At least I don't look like a sci-fi movie rip off!"

"Yeah you look like a gothic weirdo!"

"Do you want to start a fight?!"

"We already are fighting!"

"I could kick you butt anytime of the week!"

"You know what? Forget this! Im wasting time!" He shouted, and then muttering under his breath he said, "Dang woman makes me lose time I need to find out about werewolves."

"Did you just say you needed to know about werewolves?" She asked.

"Yes okay? I ran a scan and it showed that I might be a werewolf. I think it's a glitch but im just being careful and YOUR WASTING MY TIME!" Bolt shouted.

"Well im Dana, Dana Devil and I think I might be able to help." Dana said.

"Im Bolt the Wolf. Can you?" He asked.

"Yes I think so, I have a bet with a friend of mine to see who knows about werewolves, vampires and that kinda stuff. Whoever knows the most gets half of the others candy. I was just in a place that might be able to help you. Just walk down the street and its in the alleyway on the right." She told him.

"Thanks, that saves me time looking for it." Bolt said.

"I might as well go with you, I forgot to check out a book I needed anyway." With that, they headed off towards the alley.


	3. The alley store

**Chapter 3! Here we go! I don't know whether to make this chap really long and finish the story or make 1 more… Lets find out!**

Bolt and Dana had reached the alleyway. Looking down it they saw a small glowing neon sign. Too many of the letters had gone dark so the name was unreadable. "Dark alleyway, check, small unreadable sign, check dark stairway leading down to a door, check. Yep this is creepy!" Bolt said.

"Quit being a baby I was just here." Dana said.

"I was just stating a point shesh." Bolt shot back.

"Whatever, lets just go." With that they walked to the stairs and headed down. The door was plain green with a black screen. At first the door seemed stuck but with a firm yank from Dana it opened, revealing a dimly lit room filled with dusty shelves containing even dustier objects. There were jars and boxes everywhere. At the end of the room there was a counter with an ancient register and bell. Cautiously moving around the room to avoid tripping the duo made there way to the counter.

Ringing the bell a few times they waited for the clerk. After several minutes a creepy looking old man in a dusty brown uniform came out from the back room. "What do you want?" The man, whose nametag said George, asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me about werewolves." Bolt replied.

"Go look at the books, there over there." He said pointing to a dusty bookshelf.

"I meant about the real thing, the disease, lycanthropy." Bolt said.

"Is this some kind of joke? I don't know what you're talking about." George said angrily.

"Just tell him what he wants George!" Dana stepped in and said.

"Fine, I will. Lycans are an ancient race. They have wandered this planet since the dawn of time. The old wolf tribes used to respect them as the greatest warriors ever known. The whole full moon thing is only half true. It was usually a trigger, after that they could sometimes control it. But, there was a dark side to the power. Few could control it and the ones that couldn't usually went mad over what they did. Many searched for a fabled cure, and it is said a few found it. That is what I know. Happy now?"

"I guess, what is this cure? Is it still around?" Bolt asked.

"Why do you want to know?" George asked suspiciously.

"Because… Because… Because I think I might be a werewolf!" Bolt blurted out.

"There is a few ways to know for sure… Come into the back room. The light is better in there."

"You think it's a good idea Dana?" Bolt asked.

'Might as well, you don't have anything to lose." The Tasmanian devil replied.

"_Except my sanity._" Bolt thought. The back room was in fact better lit but not by much. Walking to a desk the clerk picked up a flashlight and told Bolt to sit down; neglecting that Dana was even there. George walked up to the wolf and flashed it into his eyes. "What color are your eyes?" George asked.

"Cant you see yourself shining that dang light into my eyes!" Bolt said angrily.

"Answer the question!"

"Blue, why?"

"This is why." George held up a mirror to Bolt's face showing red eyes instead of blue. "Time for the next test." George took out a spoon and set it on Bolts nose.

"Ok that's just stupid, what's the point of that?" Dana asked.

"Quiet child! Just watch." At first nothing happened, but after a few minutes Bolts face started to screw up and he started saying "Gah! That burns get it off get it off!" He then started shaking until the spoon fell off. "What was that!?!"

"A silver spoon, im afraid that you are indeed a werewolf…"


	4. The curse of the Moon

**IM BAAAAACK!!!! ***Everyone screams and runs away* Hey that's not nice! Now its time for this story to get lively!

Bolt just stared in disbelief. "_That's, that's impossible!_" He thought. Dana, nothing him having his mouth open and staring in disbelief said "You're kidding right?"

"Im afraid not." George replied. Bolt continued staring in shock.

"Ok you can close your mouth now." Dana said, breaking the silence.

"O… Ok." Bolt finally said. He then just hung his head in defeat. "Is there anything I can do?" He asked.

"Do you have a large amount of large heavy chains?" George asked in return.

"Yes, but with my powers I could get out of them… Wait! You said something about a cure right?" Bolt said suddenly.

"Yes I did."

"Do you have it?"

"Well…"

"Do. You. Have. It?"

"Yes." The shop keep finally said with a sigh.

"How much?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"I don't care about price, name it!"

"1000 rings."

"Man that's a lot! Im defiantly gonna go hungry after this. Do you take checks?"

"Yes" Bolt took out a small notebook and wrote down the information. Handing it to George he kept his hand outstretched expectantly.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"The cure old man!" Bolt said angrily.

"Control your temper lycan! I have it!" With that the shop keeper pulled out a small silver vial. "Drink this, but there is a catch. You must take it when you become a werewolf. If you take it to early you will die or be severely crippled for the rest of your life."

"How am I supposed to take it _when_ im a werewolf?!"

"That is up to you, now leave my shop in peace!" George said while making shooing motions with his hands until Bolt and Dana left.

'So Bolt, Do you have a plan as to how you're going to take that when you're a werewolf?" Dana asked.

"I kinda figured I might be able to take it the second I become full werewolf." Bolt answered.

"I don't think that will work. From what I know you become an almost different person once you become lycan." Dana replied.

"Well crap. What am I going to do now?" Bolt told her.

"Well, maybe we could get your friends to…"

"NO! I mean. No we can't tell them! They'll think im some sort of freak!"

"To be honest you sort of are…"

"I know! But that doesn't mean they have to."

"Just promise me you'll think of something before the moon comes out?"

"The moon… Oh Crap! I was going trick or treating with everyone! How can I possibly stay away from them if im supposed to go trick or treating?" While Bolt was ranting he didn't notice that Dana was talking on her cell phone. Looking over she noticed that he had finished talking and hung up.

"Oh sorry, I have to go back to my house. Make sure you think of something ok? Here's my cell my cell phone number, call me if something happens." She then handed him a piece of paper with a number and walked off.

"See ya Dana!"

"You too!" With that they both went in opposite directions. Bolt in the direction of Amy's place where they were meeting and Dana towards her house in the other direction. Feeling wobbly on his legs, Bolt called a cab. After several minutes it pulled up and he stepped inside.

"Where do you wanna go?" The driver asked.

"You know where Amy Rose's house is?" Bolt asked.

"Yeah."

"That's where I wanna go."

"Fine, and a tip, if you're going trick-or-treating with that girl, id stay away from getting between her and Sonic."

"Yeah I know. She's nuts for that guy." The cab speed of towards its destination. As he waited for the cab to get to Amy's house he tried to think of a way to take the cure _while_ he was in werewolf form. But thinking of nothing he nodded off for the rest of the ride.

"Yo dude, the meters still running wake up!" The driver called

"Huh? What? Oh ya the fare, how much is it?" The wolf asked.

"50 rings."

"Man this day has been a pain in the neck and in my wallet!"

Paying the driver he stepped out of the cab and shut the door. As he drove off Bolt headed to the door of Amy's house. Ringing the doorbell he waited until he heard footsteps. The door opened reveling Tails in a pilots outfit.

"Hey Bolt!" He said.

"What's up Tails?" He said distractedly.

"Something bothering you?"

"Nah, just zoned out for a second there." He lied. "Now am I standing out here all night or can I come in?"

"Oh sorry! Come in!" Tails said as he opened the door wider to let Bolt in. Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Rick, Zoe, and Ren were already there.

"Rouge is still coming and Blaze and Silver can't come. And Knuckles is watching the Master Emerald as always. I think he's afraid that evil spirits or something might attack it!" Amy explained.

"That's alright, more candy for us!" Zoe said. Sonic hadn't dressed up and Amy was dressed like a princess. Zoe had on a Devil horns and tail with a pitchfork in her hands. Shadow hadn't put anything on.

"I didn't want to scare anybody so I didn't dress up, sorry if that ruins it guys." Rick told him. "By the way, where's your outfit Bolt?" he asked.

"Hold on." Bolt said, then pressing a few buttons on his suit, he turned completely black, even his suit was black. The only part of him that wasn't black was the red stripes on his boots and the tip of his head, which was white. "So? How do I look?" He asked.

"Nice man!" Sonic told him.

"That's cool Bolt." Amy said absentmindedly while she gazed at Sonic.

"You look nice Bolt!" Zoe said with a smile.

"Yeah you really do." Ren said shyly

"Heck your almost the same color as my scales man." Rick said.

"Thanks guys. When do you think Rouge is going to get here?" Bolt asked

"Right now." The bat said as she opened the door. She had on a vampire outfit.

"That's good, now we can leave!" Sonic said. After everyone got up and grabbed a bag they headed out. It was starting to turn dark as they got up to there first house and rang the doorbell. "Trick-or-Treat!" Everyone shouted as the door opened. The person at the door was an otter.

"Aren't you kids a little old for Trick or Treating?" He said.

"You're never too old for free candy I always say!" Bolt said

"I supposed that's right!" The otter said with a laugh as he held out a candy bowl. Everyone took a piece and walked up to the next house. Tails rang the doorbell a few times but nobody answered.

"I don't think anybody's home guys." Tails said disappointed.

"Does that mean we can leave now?" Shadow said

"Awww don't be so stubborn Shadow, its Halloween! Have some fun, or do I have to turn you into a vampire and force you to?" Rouge said to him.

"Leave me alone bat woman." He retorted. The night went on as they went from house to house. Everyone had a good amount of candy when they stopped to give their feet a rest. Looking around Bolt noticed a slight silver glow behind a cloud bank. "_Oh my god! I forgot I have to go and now!_" He thought. "Umm guys, I have to go, like now." He said.

"Why?" Ren asked looking concerned.

"No time for questions I have to go now!" He said and, using a Lighting Shard, speed off as fast as he could. "_I have to get as far away from them and anyone else as fast as possible. I don't know if I can control it but at least in the mountains everyone will be safe._" He thought.

Just as he got into the middle of the woods the moon burst forth from the clouds. Bolt held his head and fell to his knees. He could feel anger and frustration rising in him. "I have to fight this! I have to! I have to! I hav…"

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!"

**He he he… It has begun!**


	5. A Savior Comes

**Yea I know this took awhile, I've had some writers block but im back!**

Fear, frustration, madness. These are what the tormented creature running through the woods could feel. All was cloaked in a red screen to it, every slight sound seemed magnified, and it was driving him nuts. Bolt the Wolf, in werewolf form. He had tried to get as far away from civilization as possible to get away from those he might harm. It was like he was locked in his own mind without much control over his body.

"_I've got to take control of myself before I hurt somebody!_" He thought, but he could not, it seemed as if another consciousness was in control, and he was just along for the ride, he couldn't sense any real goal this new consciousness had, it was just a feral being.

Ren had walked home. Shortly after Bolt left everyone else had to. She noticed he was not home but figured he would be there shortly. Setting her loaded candy bag down on the floor she walked to the fridge to get a drink. After pulling out a root beer she set it down on the counter and was about to open it when she noticed a small silver vial with a note taped to it.

"_If you are reading this, then you need to know my secret. I, am a werewolf, you may not believe me but that is the truth. The vial this is taped to is the cure for lycanthropy. But as you might have figured out, I haven't taken it. I needed to have taken it while I am a werewolf otherwise it could kill me. I don't know how but you __must__ either get me to swallow this or… or… kill me. _

_Your friend: Bolt the Wolf_"

Ren just stared in shock at the note. She didn't doubt him at all. There had to have been something wrong to make him act the way he did. Quickly putting the vial into her pocket and zipping it shut she grabbed her coat and ran out into the night to search for her ill friend.

Shadow was wandering the woods. Not having any real house he was camping out by a lake. He didn't mind the solitude, it gave him a chance to think and be away from the others. That was not to be tonight though as Knuckles and Sonic had followed him and were staying, whether he liked it or not. He had offered to go find firewood but in actuality he was just getting away from the two. There constant arguing was getting on his nerves. As he headed back into the clearing the two others were roasting marshmallows on the embers of the fire. "Where's the wood Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

"The what?" He remarked, totally forgetting that he lied to get away from them.

"The firewood!" Sonic told him. "Did you forget that easily?"

"No! I just said I was going to get away fro…" His remark was cut short as a scream filled the air.

Amy had followed Sonic into the woods but lost site of him and became lost in the woods. She followed a path that she found but wasn't sure whether or not it lead back to town. After walking for a while she began to think she was going in the wrong direction until she saw the bushes start to rustle and a bloodcurdling snarl fill the air. Not waiting to find out what was in the bushes the pink hedgehog turned and ran as fast as she could. The thing was following her but when she turned to look at it all she saw was a large dark wolf-like beast. Renewing her speed she dashed onward into a clearing.

Amy stopped and held her knees panting. Knowing that running was useless she took out her Piko-Piko hammer and turned to face the monster. Quickly dashing towards it to get the first hit she swung the huge hammer in a sideways arc. The blow connected but instead of getting knocked aside or even moving the werewolf just shook it off and swung at her. Amy flipped backwards and swung at the beast's large head but it dodged away. "So, you don't like your poor head getting hit do ya?" She called out. All she received in return was a snarl and the lycan dashing at her.

She tried dodging to the side but stepped wrong and tripped, falling against a tree, her foot trapped. She screamed as loud as she could as the beast poised ready to strike.

Bolt had tried to talk to Amy but all that came out was the snarls. Realizing that talking was useless he had to resort to fighting with her. He felt the killer instincts take over as the hedgehog tripped and fell next to the tree, as he poised to kill her he willed with all his strength to take over his body "_STOP!!_" was the only thought he focused on. Suddenly it he was in control, no longer seeing things as if behind a window. But as he tried to lower his clawed hand a forceful kick sent him reeling across the ground. Looking up he saw Shadow walking towards him as well as Knuckles and Sonic. Just as he saw Sonic come towards him in a spindash he managed to choke out "No stop!" Before the attack struck him. Coming out of his spindash mode Sonic looked at the werewolf with confusion.

"Did you just talk?" He asked cautiously. Bolt just continued panting from the force of the blow. "Guys I think it just talked!" He shouted out.

"What did it say?" Knuckles demanded.

"Im not sure but I think it said, no stop, before I hit it." The blue hedgehog replied.

"How do we know this isn't some sort of trick to put us off our guard?" Shadow said.

"I don't know, maybe we should take it to Tails and have him examine it." Sonic told him.

"Sound reasonable but how do we get it there?" Knuckles asked.

"You fools can talk all night but im making sure this creature doesn't hurt any more people!" Shadow yelled as he charged at Bolt. Bolt knew there wouldn't be any dissuading the black hedgehog from a fight so he got up and prepared himself. Slashing out as Shadow reached him the hedgehog dodged and unleashed a barrage of kicks and punches putting Bolt on the defensive. In addition to fighting Shadow he also had to fight the killer instincts rising up within him thus dividing his efforts and making him weaker. Not moving fast enough one of Shadow's punches connected with his lower jaw sending him tumbling backwards. Getting up in time he managed to hit his attacker in the chest, knocking him backwards, seeing this as an opportunity he leapt upwards and came down in a to handed slam but Shadow rolled out of the only to be hit with a vicious kick to the face making him roll.

"You're going to pay for that beast!" The ebony hedgehog shouted. Going long-range he charged up a few chaos spears and shot them at Bolt. Narrowly dodging them Bolt rolled behind and tried to punch Shadow in the back but the hedgehog dodged it and hit Bolt in the face with a strong roundhouse kick to the face. Before he could get back up Shadow grabbed the wolf by the scruff of his neck and held up his hand starting to gather chaos energy. As he got enough and his hand started to glow yellow he heard a scream in the distance.

"Don't do it Shadow!!!" Ren screamed seeing him holding Bolt by his neck. Taking this chance Bolt regained control enough to say

"Shadow, listen, do it. I will not live as a monster! Kill me while you have the chance!"

Now Ren had tears in her eyes. "No stop it you don't understand!" But before Shadow could launch the spear he was hit with a gust of wind that sent him against a tree. Before Bolt got up Ren leaped and landed on his chest with her knees, pining him to the ground, the silver vials contents were tipped into his open mouth. Choking and sputtering as the liquid seared its way down his throat he thought he was going to loose it completely when suddenly everything stopped. Looking up he saw everyone staring at him in shock. Taking a look down at his chest he saw that his armor had been ripped open but he seemed normal.

"Am… Am I back to normal?" he said. Then realizing that he could speak he shouted at the top of his lungs "YES! IM NORMAL!"

"I wouldn't go that far." A voice that didn't belong to anyone he was looking at said. With great effort he pushed himself of the ground to get a look at the newcomer. It was Rouge of all people. "You! How did you know?" he asked.

"I was flying overhead. With my kind of hearing don't think I wasn't woken up by all the racket you made, you owe me 2 hours of sleep!" The white bat explained.

"Sue me, its not my fault I turned into a psycho werewolf! At least im back to normal now. And cured completely. I cant than you enough Ren."

"It was nothing. Im sure you would have done the same." The cat said shyly.

"Still, I cant thank you enough Ren." He said.

"Oh Bolt!" She said as she ran over and hugged her friend tightly. After a few moments that seemed like forever to the two they both broke off of the embrace blushing.

"Well you two lovebirds can stay out all night but im beat and im going home." Said Sonic interrupting as he ran off.

"Wait for me Sonic!" Amy shouted running after her hero.

"Well im done being a werewolf. But the question still remains, you a vampire or not Rouge? … Rouge?" The bat had seemingly vanished. "Oh crap." Knuckles said without noticing the bat creeping up behind him. She leaped onto his back while he screamed his head off. Bolt just laughed and began to walk Ren back home.

**Now was that good? Some romance, action, and comedy! Review if you made it this far or werebolt and vampire Rouge will get you!!**


End file.
